


Beyond Imagination

by nakurumok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hallucinations, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, for sure, or not?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakurumok/pseuds/nakurumok
Summary: Tony swears he is fine. Really.Sure, he was injured in the battle (only slightly), his suit was shut down after he was hit by some magical beam, crashed into the ground and lost conscious for nearly a day. But he is fine. Totally. Unquestionably.Except, if he would admit it, he feels like he had gone through a few rounds of boxing with Hulk, while without the suit. He feels dizzy, and the ground seems floating under his every step and his head hurts like hell. But despite all of these, he is fine.… and has he mentioned he sees Captain America, who should only exist in the comics, standing in his kitchen?(Although the summary is in English, the fic is in Chinese I am sorry ; w ;)





	Beyond Imagination

 

 

零、

 

或許，只是或許，有時候，這世界並沒什麼比想像出來的事物更為真實。

 

 

 

一、

 

在尖叫聲還哽在喉嚨的時候，Tony猛地睜開眼，卻有一瞬幾乎沒有意識到自己已經清醒過來。

他在黑暗中花了幾秒鐘深呼吸，眼睛死死的盯著天花板反覆的告訴自己那只是一個──又一個──該死的惡夢，一邊試圖讓自己不至於嗆死在自己的呼吸裡、或者是再次做出像無意識的召喚Mark 42的這些對驅散惡夢毫無幫助的舉動。

躺在床上，他只覺得自己的頭昏昏沉沉，平日便已經不怎樣順暢的呼吸在經歷了惡夢後顯然變得更糟，他感到了疼痛，就像在夢裡那毫無道理地混和了寂靜的外太空星空、沙漠的乾燥和無法呼吸的窒息感在他的夢裡過載後變成真實存在的痛楚。

但沒有什麼是他不熟悉或者不能應付的。他想，伸手便下意識的想要覆上那嵌在胸口擠壓著他可憐的肺部、毫無疑問正發出幽藍色微光的弧反應堆，想像著那幾乎已經變成了他其中一部分的機械裝置在掌心下嗡鳴的安全感。

「Sir？」

他沒有被嚇了一跳。絕對沒有。因為一個天才和發明者是絕對不會被自己創造的人工智能嚇到的。因此他之所以會幾乎整個人都跳了起來，那也完全只是因為他一時間沒有預計到JARVIS會突然出聲而已。

「Sir，很高興再次看見您完整無缺地醒來，」一如往常完美地搭配著英倫腔和英式乾巴巴的嘲諷口吻的JARVIS說道，在系統運轉的細微聲響裡Tony幾乎可以聽得出他的好管家在生他的氣；而即使Tony昏沉的腦袋沒能提供什麼詳細的資訊，但他幾乎可以肯定他應該是在戰鬥了用了什麼有效但顯然會導致他失去意識一陣子的戰略「請問我需要替您叫醒Dr Banner為您檢查嗎？」

張開嘴巴，Tony想要回答，喉嚨卻乾渴得繃緊疼痛。他低低的咳了一下「不用，我沒事。」他回答道，裝著沒有注意到動作牽扯出胸口的痛楚「順便，我也愛你，J。」

「為您服務，Sir。」

撐起身體坐了起來，Tony掀開被子從床上伸出了雙腳踏在地上，卻在碰到冰涼的地板時瑟縮了一下。

「Sir，我強烈建議您繼續休……」

「靜音。」站了起來，Tony頓了頓，在確定自己不會乾脆直接倒下才邁開腳步「我只是去廚房喝杯水。」還有吃兩片止痛藥。他想。或者一整瓶。要不是知道自己的自毀傾向沒有嚴重到這個地步，他很可能會以為自己沒穿戰甲找那綠色大傢伙打了場擂台，還很不幸被一拳正中頭部。

搖搖晃晃的從房間走到復仇者公共樓層的廚房──途中JARVIS替他亮起走廊貼近地面的指示燈照明，果然是他的貼心好管家──Tony不知道自己花了多少時間才走完那短短的路程，在他到達廚房的時候他還沒算好接下來要替肥啾升級的箭的有效參數，但鑒於他現在頭暈得隨時會倒下，這樣計時方法或許也不算數。

或許他真的應該聽JARVIS勸一次。Tony扶著廚房的門框喘著氣想，他的頭正以穩定的頻率抽痛著。他可沒有興趣接下來的半晚都躺在廚房門口等早上有誰經過發現他為止，那肥啾肯定會嘲笑他一輩子的。

咬著牙搖搖晃晃的走進廚房，Tony只願到時JARVIS沒有氣他氣得保持靜音任由他躺在地上。伸出手想要在流理台摸一隻杯子盛水，Tony順手開了點燈，一轉頭，這才看見廚房裡並不止他一個人。

坐在長桌邊的是一個金髮男人，他低著頭把臉埋在自己的掌心，寬闊的肩膀像承載著一整個世界的重擔那樣垂著，那套完美地勾出那肯定會讓平時的Tony多看幾眼的身材線條的深藍貼身制服幾乎完全融入夜色，他的腳邊擱著一個無論配色和大小都令人難以忽視的銀紅相間的圓盤。

像是注意到Tony盯著自己看，那個人從自己的掌心裡抬起頭，然後像是完全不可置信的睜大了眼睛看著他；而Tony只能在一片昏暗裡辨識出那讓他恍神的天藍。

然而在Tony的腦袋能反應過來之前，他看著眼前的世界翻轉了──字面意義上的──而感謝科學之神，下一刻有人及時接住了他，總算讓他沒有再摔出一個腦震盪來。

然後可能Tony終究還是在對方的肩膀上咕噥出像是『水』或者『痛』之類的字眼──雖然他不知道對方要有怎樣的聽力才聽得見──總之沒多久之後，有人就著一杯溫水餵他吃了兩片藥，而當Tony再次回過神過來，他便已經回到自己的床上，輕柔溫暖的被子把他包覆起來。

Tony勉力的睜開眼睛，想要從混沌的腦袋裡記起些什麼，然而眼皮卻一直往下沉。他只知道自己不想睡著再夢見惡夢，他掙扎著要坐起來，身體卻不聽指揮。他半張臉埋在枕頭裡沮喪的低聲抗議著，或許他真的說了些什麼，因為在意識完全滑進黑暗之前，他感覺到有人輕輕的撥開他垂落在額頭的頭髮，然後輕柔的落下了一個吻。

而這一次，儘管他仍然夢見星空和沙漠、還有那些足以在任何其他時間讓他驚醒的場景，然而這一次，他也夢見一顆白色的星星，掛在沉靜的深藍天空指引他回家。

 

 

 

 

二、

 

當Tony再次醒來的時候已經是第二天下午。

他慢慢的眨了眨眼睛，花了半秒時間記起自己在紐約復仇者大廈裡自己的房間，然後再花兩秒時間在隨著他一同醒來的低度偏頭痛中，想起昨天那場只能算是屬於復仇者和紐約日常程度、然後一如往常出了點差錯的抵抗外星人的戰鬥。

好吧，那最少能解釋為什麼他覺得自己的頭和全身痛得像拚命喝光了一個酒櫃的酒精、還因此做出了什麼蠢事而被誰揍過一樣。

當然，以Tony Stark的作風，這種類比在某些時候有點太貼近事實。

「早安，J。」他說，揉著眼睛坐了起來，打了個呵欠。他幾乎記不起上次沒有被惡夢驚醒、還能一覺睡到自然醒是什麼時候的事了，而補充到一定的睡眠的好處是最少他沒有一坐起來就覺得眼前的世界在天旋地轉。

「午安，Sir，能再次跟真正清醒的您對話是我的榮幸。」隨著細微的呼呼聲，JARVIS有禮的說道，彷彿語句裡完全沒有半點嘲諷意味一樣；而Tony從來都不懷疑他的人工智能對於精進這項技能有多不遺餘力「我衷心享受在再次被靜音之前的跟您的每一秒鐘對話。」

而根據Tony對他的人工智能的了解？他會說JARVIS還沒氣完，而且看來急不及待的要為昨天Tony無視他對於戰甲防禦力的警告、衝過去擋著某道能量足以把撃中的目標化成灰的沖撃波的決定不怎樣含蓄的表達不滿。

於是Tony只是抬起頭，對著天花那具備錄像鏡頭的感應帶露出了一個有百分之八十七（上下誤差不超過百分之二）的機率能讓他避過Pepper的怒火的柔軟笑容。

「嘿，J，」聽著顯然還在生悶氣的人工智能的沉默，他喚道「我知道你擔心我。」頓了一下，他說「我可以說我很抱歉但你也知道這不是真的，所以我答應你下次如果可以儘可能不這樣做？」

他看著感應帶那一閃一閃的燈光，想像著那是JARVIS正在思考要怎樣回應他的說話。他想或許這不單純於他想要哄好他的人工智能，而是即使是他，也能感受到別人的關心，哪怕那只是他創造出來的電腦系統──但，嘿，他可是Tony Stark，而他可以以他的天才大腦保證JARVIS的感情跟一個活生生的人無異，而他那乾巴巴的幽默感更是遠勝常人「J？」

聽著那幾乎具像表現了JARVIS的煩躁或者不滿的心情的系統運轉聲音──他的人工智能總是最優秀的──變小，Tony便知道JARVIS接受了自己的這最類近於為自己的魯莽行為道歉的說話。於是他咧嘴笑了笑，掀開被子下了床，問道「所以，J，在我睡著的時候我有錯過什麼嗎？」

「是的，Miss Pott打了三次電話給您，請您醒來之後『還會想起她』的話就回覆她的電話；還有Dr Banner在離開大廈前檢視了您的生命體徵報告，並讓我轉告Sir您──這是Dr Banner的原話──『就這幾天，嘗試表現得像一個真正的天才？』，而容我推測，Dr Banner的意思是想請Sir暫時不要做蠢事。」

「你說我沒了你怎麼辦，J。」

「能為您服務是我的榮幸，Sir。」

聽著他的好管家語帶愉快的這樣回答道，Tony微笑。

 

 

Tony花了點時間梳洗了一下，順便察看了一下分佈在他臉上身上、經過一晚已經變成紫黑的瘀青──看來要是近來他得出席公眾場合的話，他要記得問Pepper借點粉底用用──但起碼在睡了一覺之後，即使是那持續抽動的頭痛也變得可以忍受。

在得到自家的人工智能管家不冷不熱的報時後──『Sir，現在是下午二時三十七分，室內氣溫維持在宜人的攝氏二十三度，地板暖氣系統已經準備就緒，以備您不聽勸阻需要把我靜音然後昏倒在地的需要。』『J，我知道你愛我。』──Tony從衣櫃翻出一件連帽衫套上，然後難得地決定在把自己關進工作間專心工作之前先吃一個早餐。

……或者午餐。管他的。

「嘿，JARVIS。」

在前往公共廚房的走廊上，Tony看著牆邊的指示燈，停下了腳步。看著那這時候並沒有亮起的燈，他這才記起昨晚自己堅持起床到廚房喝水的事。他皺起眉，卻想不起任何除了模糊的暖意和天藍色外的任何細節來。

不，那個比漫畫畫出來更有質感的釩合金盾牌並不算數。那顯然是他頭腦不清醒時夢見的產物。

「是的，Sir。」

「昨晚……我是怎樣可以自己由廚房回到房間的？」Tony瞇起眼睛，試圖回想著究竟昨晚自己是怎樣才沒有淪落到要躺在自己大廈的地板上的，然後他隱約的記起他好像在廚房碰見一個有著金色頭髮的人「慢著，我以為我們的北歐神回到Asgard了？」他問道。

「Sir您總是讓我驚喜。」JARVIS謙遜的回答道「是的，Mr Odinson在昨天戰鬥結束後離開了地球，他表示會在尋找到他需要的東西後便會回來。」

「好……吧。」摸了摸自己的鬍子，Tony回答道。所以不是Thor。他想，那看起來昨晚他的頭腦有點混亂得不太分辨得出夢境和現實。但話又說回來，他對這種事可熟悉不過了「說起來，Brucie Bear去了哪裡？拋下受傷的隊友一個人跑了去不像他的作風。」

「Dr Banner今早在確定您並不需要特別看護之後，便按照計劃出發前往神盾總部查找一些重要的資料。」

「那肥啾和Natasha呢？」一邊思考著究竟神盾有什麼實驗資料是他沒有的、又或者他是不是應該找天讓JARVIS乾脆把Bruce需要的資料從神盾的資料庫駭一份回來，Tony隨口問道。

「Agent Barton和Agent Romanoff在接到Director Fury的通訊後在昨晚半夜離開了大廈。」人工智能這樣回答道，他頓了一下「Sir您需要我聯絡他們其中一個嗎？」

「不，」揮揮手，Tony把目光從指示燈上收回來，回答道「不用，我只是好奇。」聳聳肩，他說。這並不是什麼大不了的事情，他們從來都不是那種黏糊糊地死守在受傷的隊友床邊等他們醒來的類型，更何況他只是一點小傷，並不是說Tony也覺得自己並不值得他們浪費時間什麼的。

「好的，Sir。」JARVIS一如一個稱職的管家那樣沒有再多問。在Tony想開口讓他的人工智能替他準備咖啡的時候，JARVIS已經說道「咖啡機已經在您離開房間時啟動了。」

「一如以往的貼心，J。」咧嘴笑了一下，Tony讚道。他在走廊的盡頭拐彎走進公共樓層的廚房，然後沒有半秒便像見鬼一樣跑了出來「……慢著，JARVIS，」背靠著門邊的牆，Tony深呼吸了一下「你真的確定大家都不在大廈裡？」

「是的，Sir。」

「掃瞄廚房的生命跡象。」

「沒有發現異常，Sir。」沒有對自家主人開啟緊急模式下掃瞄生命跡象的指示作出任何評語，人工智能一如執行其他任何指令時的認真回答道「請問我應該把您也計算在內嗎？」

沒有理會JARVIS最後一句見鬼的幽默感，Tony飛快的考慮著究竟有多大的可能在廚房裡的是外星人、鬼魂（以復仇者近來的運氣，這並不是沒有可能），或者是變形怪之類。冒險地探出頭再偷看一眼，Tony最少可以肯定那要是真的是鬼，也是一隻相當居家而且身材火辣的鬼。

只見那人──或者鬼，管他的，這並不是重點──正在煎著些什麼──Tony只希望那不是人肉──而整個廚房都瀰漫著食物的香味。從門口看過去，Tony只能看見他有一頭燦金色的頭髮，還有卡其色長褲和明顯小了一個碼的白色T-shirt下的強壯優美的線條。

「掃瞄能量反應。」

「結果沒有發現異常。」頓了一下，JARVIS小心翼翼的說道「Sir，您需要我為您聯絡Dr Banner嗎？」

沒有回答，Tony把頭縮回來背抵著牆深呼吸了一口氣。好吧，那最少不是外星人，也不是鬼魂。他想。然後他忽然想起昨晚在廚房同樣看見一個金髮的人，同樣的藍眼睛，只是差了那身制服和盾牌。

好吧，他的莽撞行為總算要他付出代價了。他有點絕望的想。他看見幻覺了。再次。好吧，這並不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事情，他在小時候就會為自己幻想一些朋友出來──不，這只是每一個小孩都會做的事，他當然沒有瘋謝謝關心──只是他差不多有四十年沒有這樣做了，也從來沒有一次他的幻想會逼真到這個程度。

但這不是重點。再次深呼吸一口氣，Tony想。重點是根據他的經驗，這並不是不能控制的場面。

他放輕腳步的走進廚房，然後儘可能自然的拿過印有鋼鐵俠圖案的馬克杯擱在咖啡機下。好吧，你是我的幻覺，別跟我說話。他低著頭盯著咖啡落入杯子裡，一邊在腦裡重覆想道。你看不見我，我也看不見你。拜託，別跟我……

「Tony？」

被叫喚了的Tony被嚇得整個人跳了起來，然後也不顧咖啡倒完沒有的抓過馬克杯便衝了出廚房。

鋼鐵俠從來不會在面對危險時逃跑，所以這？這絕對不是落荒而逃，這只是戰略性撤退。

 

 

 

三、

 

接下來的大半天Tony都躲──不，是待──在工作間裡沒有離開過半步。

他讓JARVIS生物掃瞄了整棟大廈（『沒有異常活動，Sir。』）、也做了能量反應掃瞄（『沒有探測到異常的能量反應。』），一切他想得到的測試他都做了，但所有的結果顯示這不過是紐約一個平常不過的下午。

直到最後連他也不得不投降承認這很可能是他反應過度或者昨天受傷的小小後遺症（『您只是小心謹慎。』『好吧，J，你可以儘管嘲笑我的。』『我沒有具備這樣的功能，Sir。』），但相比起包括他不得不在胸口掏一個洞把一個反應堆安裝下去來保存性命的事看來，這沒有什麼大不了的。

當然，他也沒有把這件事透露給因為等不到他的回覆所以打來第四個電話的Pepper知道。

他只是盡可能的安慰了在擔憂一整晚後、情緒發酵變成怒氣的CEO，在幾百份電子公文上簽了名──他有擔心過Pepper會不會讓他簽字賣了他的器官，但後來他想即使是這樣錯還是在他身上──還答應了在痊癒後要參加董事會，便裝著要處理Dummy又把機油倒進他的儀器掛了線。

嘿，那不是他在逃避，當然不是，難道他應該跟她說『嘿，Pepper，當然，我很好，我只是全身上下還痛得像沒穿戰甲跟Hulk打了場擂台一樣、頭也還有點昏，一不小心踩在腳下每一步都像地板在浮動一樣，但除此之外我一切都很好謝謝關心……說起來，我有提到我看見只存在在漫畫世界的美國隊長出現在我家廚房的事嗎？』這樣嗎？

Pepper是個好女孩，攤上他已經是她這輩子最倒楣的事，更別提她還曾經跟他談過戀愛、在像每一個正常人一樣無法忍受他跟他分手之後，仍然願意留下來當他最好的朋友和他的CEO。還要處理他那些見鬼的情緒問題並不是她應得的待遇，最少Tony還有這種自覺。

然後，是的，美國隊長。那個只存在在漫畫世界、無人不知道的超級英雄，Tony小時候的偶像。他的幻覺是美國隊長。

在經過一個下午，他的天才大腦終於都上線、智商也回到它應有的水平，他慢慢想起昨晚的事──過程包含了很多偏頭痛和JARVIS威脅要打給Brucie的警告──拼湊出究竟他的幻覺是誰。金髮藍眼、紅銀相間的圓盾，還有那套標誌性的制服，Tony只奇怪為什麼自己沒有更早發現。

伸手撥弄了一下給Clint的新爆炸箭頭的藍圖，Tony一邊喃喃的更改著能讓箭矢更輕巧、卻同時保留堅勒度的材料參數，一邊抓過桌面說不定混和了機油和螺絲的涼咖啡喝了一大口。

皺起了眉，他招手讓Dummy過來再倒一杯。看著機械臂響著愉快的啾啾聲飛快的在工作間滑過、還差點絆倒電線跌倒，他揉了揉額頭。他的頭從不曉得什麼時候起又開始隱隱作痛，前一晚的睡眠作用開始消退，連帶他臉上的瘀青也痛起來。

或許他應該讓JARVIS替他做一個全面的掃瞄，但在那之前他還有幾百項工作要讓他做；而且，他的幻覺是美國隊長，在他家的廚房做飯。這不是在各種意義上都很讚嗎？

Tony瞄了一眼就出現在他的工作間外不曉得幾個多小時、穿著居家服的美國隊長──好吧，他其實到現在還沒有真的反應過來──只見對方正皺著眉，一臉擔憂的看著他，彷彿Tony在工作間裡連續工作這麼多個小時會導致他的狗狗被壞人踢一腳那樣。

好吧，或許當這個美國隊長像冤鬼一樣跟著你的時候並不讚。

分了點精神想像一下穿著全套制服的美國隊長身邊跟著一隻穿著同樣配色和設計的衣服的金毛尋回犬，Tony忍不住笑了幾聲，然後在頭痛變得有點難以忍受的時候不得不停住。他並沒有避開對方的目光，也沒有一瞬覺得一個擔心自己的人也得靠幻想出來的自己有點可悲。

他把目光收回來，然後讓自己專心在他的設計圖上。他還有他的隊伍、和他的工作這些更實際的事需要他處理。

「JARVIS，把這款設計的數據運算一次吧。」

「是的Sir。」

他轉身，無視了那雙藍得像天空一樣的眼睛繼續工作。

 

 

 

Tony甚至沒有發現自己睡著了。

當老舊的毛毯從他的肩膀滑落的時候，他睜開眼，發現工作間的燈光暗了下來，而本來佔據著一角的全息影像屏幕也已經進入休眠。

他伸手揉了揉眼睛，在沙發上坐起身，任由毯子滑到地上。他應該是在等JARVIS運行他建立的幾個模型的可行性時不小心睡著的。打了個呵欠，最少他的頭沒剛才那麼痛了。他想。然後把說不定沾上了口水的枕頭推到一旁去。

他一邊思考著究竟他這一覺睡去了多少時間、還有他要通宵多少個晚上才可以把追度趕回來，　一邊抓了抓亂成一團的頭髮，完全無視了不曉得什麼時候進入了工作間、並坐了在遠角那張圓桌子旁一直看著自己的美國隊長的目光，而後者在看見他對上自己的眼睛時垂下了視線。

……他在騙誰呢，那雙狗狗眼即使在昏暗裡想讓人無視也不行。

嘆了口氣，Tony伸手抹了抹臉。

下定了主意，Tony站起身若無其事的走了過去。拉開椅子坐了下來，Tony在對方驚訝的目光裡伸手在桌面拿了件三文治咬了一大口。噢不，他討厭生菜。真的，為什麼JARVIS要為他訂這個，他確信天網的進化也是從特地訂人類討厭的食物開始的。

「所以，」嘴嚼著金槍魚生菜三文治，Tony開口道「你真的是美國隊長？美國隊長那個美國隊長？」

似乎是完全沒有想過Tony會走過來正面跟自己對話，由Tony幻想出來的美國隊長眨眨眼睛──Tony這才注意到他的眼睫毛該死的長──然後低頭看了看自己「……是的，我猜。」抿抿唇，他最後這樣回答道「但，」他頓了一下，然後像是下定決心的抬起頭看著Tony「Steve，我希望你叫我Steve……如果你還會跟我說話的話。」他的眼睛暗了下來，像是被自己的說話困擾到一樣。

「好吧。」聳了聳肩，解決了一件三文治的Tony伸手拿了第二件。而不是直到他開始吃東西，他也沒有覺得自己這麼餓，看來Pepper對他的尖叫說他總有一天會餓死自己也不是什麼誇張的比喻「我也只是想確認一下。」

「Tony，我……」

「但我肯定你不是我六歲時見到的那個。」像是完全沒有聽見隊長的說話，Tony接著說，用手上的三文治點了點後者的方向「最少你不認得我，所以邏輯的推斷是你並不是我、唔、小時候幻想出來的同一個。」聳聳肩，Tony發現要向自己──某種度上幻覺也是自己的一部分──承認這件事並沒有想像中這麼困難。

眨眨眼睛，隊長花了半秒消化這一句說話的含意。然後毫無懸念的，似乎一踏出漫畫世界便變得柔軟感性很多的美國隊長給了他一個為六歲的小Tony而感到心碎的表情。

「拜託，」Tony忍不住反了個白眼「現在我才是撞到頭撞到有幻覺的那個。」

「Tony……」

「嘿，我很好，別用這種我快要死了的目光看著我。」Tony警剔的說道，在隊長沮喪的垂下頭的時候，他無法不覺得自己像踢了一隻大金毛狗狗一腳「嘿，」他抓了抓頭髮，露出了一抹笑容。他告訴自己這是為了不要被廣大的漫畫粉絲、或者愛護動物組織追殺「不過我相信我起碼這一陣子都無法擺脫你的了吧？美國隊長的四倍堅持？」

然後隊長──Steve，Tony提醒自己──抬起頭，微笑了。

看著那微微瞇起的透藍眼睛、還有那抹笑容，只一瞬間，Tony便終於明白為什麼有人會用陽光、白雲、彩虹、獨角獸和小狗狗來形容一些美好的事物。因為只有那種毛茸茸和無法觸摸、卻能盈滿內心的暖烘烘才有可能比喻出那種美好得令人想哭的感覺。

而Tony想，這大約也是為什麼人們提起好事就總是會想到天堂。因為或許除了在信仰和想像之外，Tony知道這世界──或者最少在他的生命裡──根本不存在這樣單純美好的事物。

「你簡直難以想像。」最後Steve這樣說道。

Tony回過神來，看著他的微笑，也忍不住微笑起來。

而Tony？Tony從不拒絕挑戰。

 

 

 

 

四、

 

接受一個幻覺的存在比Tony想像的容易得多。

尤其當這個幻覺在大多時候只是靜靜待在你身邊的時候。從面前的藍色全息影像屏幕中移開了目光，Tony瞄了正坐在工作間沙發畫畫的Steve一眼。更何況他對於自己跟自己說話這種事情一點兒也不陌生。

但如果Tony足夠誠實的話，他便會承認Steve是不一樣的。起碼他以為那是因為Steve是美國隊長──好吧，起碼在他的想像裡是──但很快他便發覺並不是，最少，並不完全是。

他的意思是，就像……對，他小時候看得足夠多遍漫畫知道美國隊長在注射血清變成超級士兵、參軍前已經很喜歡畫畫，但當他為他的小精靈朋友──因為不會有幻覺喜歡被提起自己是幻覺的事，這在『如何跟你的幻覺和好相處101』有清楚寫著，但不，Tony不確定是不是真的會有人出版這種書──訂了幾箱顏料和紙筆之後，他才見識到究竟喜歡、和擅長畫畫是什麼意思。

沒錯，Tony自己也能畫畫，但僅限於一些機械設計圖，他對於美術幾乎毫無天分。於是當看著那以Dummy作主角的掃瞄、那簡單用幾筆鉛筆便勾勒出的栩栩如生的機械臂，Tony不得不驚嘆美國隊長作為Steve Rogers的一面。

當然，想到那實際上很可能只是一張白紙的畫，另一方面有時候連Tony自己也很佩服自己的想像力。

「Sir，運算結果顯示這個模型並不可行。」

Tony眨眨眼睛，回過神來，然後轉頭不可置信的盯著顯示運算出錯的畫面──好吧，看來他還是並不太擅長應付在一個會讓他分心的幻覺。

「好吧……J？先替我存起這個，記下是哪個參數出了錯，我們回頭再研究。」看著JARVIS依照他的指令把Natasha的寡婦螫藍圖收起來，Tony打了個響指「把我們的精靈王子的箭頭檔案開出來吧。」

「如您所願，Sir。」

然而在Tony來得及查看究竟上次進度停在什麼地方之前，Steve的聲音便在他的背後響起──老天，他應該Google要怎樣替自己的幻想朋友掛一個鈴鐺嗎「Tony，」只聽見美國隊長說，然後Tony便落入一個溫暖的懷抱裡，而後者只感覺到Steve的鼻尖拱了拱他的脖子「你應該要休息了。」

而這──這也是Tony完全沒有想過的部分。

無論認識和不認識他的人怎樣想都好，但Tony Stark真的不是一個變態謝謝關心。即使在小時候會在覺得寂寞或者因為Howard的說話而感到天要塌下來的時候蜷縮在床上、緊閉著眼睛想像有誰會來擁抱他，但把代表美國精神的超級英雄、親吻和這種幾乎會令Tony臉紅的黏膩相處方式放在一起並想出來？這即使是Tony也做不出來。

一開始Steve只是在坐旁邊、然後觀察後判斷Tony並不抗拒自己的接近──當然，先不論幻覺是不是可以控制的，有誰可以對美國隊長說不？──到Tony回過神來，他便已經像某種大型犬一樣爭取每個可以靠近他的機會。

而當他第一次擁抱Tony的時候，後者發出了一聲尖叫，然後像被踩到尾巴的貓一樣跳了起來。他那一瞬間幾乎嚇得連孤反應堆都掉出來──當然，那是比喻──而Steve只是眨眨眼睛，放開了手，然後退了一步，垂下視線表示抱歉他不應該這樣做的，他應該先問過Tony的。說完還稍稍的抬起天空藍的眼睛，嘴巴抿出一個緊張的微笑。所以，我可以擁抱你嗎？

然後，也是那個結論，誰可以對美國隊長說不？

更何況這只是一個幻覺。在不曉得什麼時候點了頭後、便被重新抱住的Tony迷迷糊糊的想。他也很肯定他的心理治療師可以找到一打的理由解釋這只是他小時候缺乏身體接觸之類的緣故。這很正常。他想。這甚至沒有溫暖到讓他覺得想哭。

「Tony？」

眨眨眼睛，Tony回過神來「不，Steve，」他嘆了口氣，有點煩躁的抓了抓自己的頭髮。他這陣子甚至開始可以拒絕Steve的狗狗眼。做得好，Tony Stark「我還有工作，而且我的頭也沒有在痛了。」好吧，只有一點點，所以在某程度上這也是實話。

這幾天被Steve毫不含蓄的直球攻擊唬得一愣一愣，Tony原本打算爭取時間替復仇者升級的武器和防禦裝置的計劃被完全打亂了，他花了太多的時間在自己身上：睡覺、吃飯、休息、還有可悲的享受著自己的幻覺；而看著那跟著Stark Industries的設計一起堆積起來的藍圖，他感覺那種本來隨著當鋼鐵俠而稍稍減退的、痛恨自己的自私和軟弱的感覺又重新籠罩著他。

最少Howard Stark還是有一件事說對了，無論他多努力，他還是永遠都不夠好。

「Tony，你答應過我的，不然……」

「不然怎樣？」側過頭，Tony扯出了一抹笑「不然你就以美國隊長的身份給我說教？不然你就消失給我看？你只是我的幻覺，親愛的。」他說，沒能控制著嘲諷的意味滲進他的說話。也或許他是故意的。典型的自我中心和自我毀滅傾向的混合。他想。永遠都在可悲的試探別人的真心。

然後Tony感到肩膀的重量消失，然後他鬆了一口氣。最少他是這樣告訴自己的，那種感覺並不是了然的失落。然後他想起Pepper，想起每一個最終都離開他的人，而Steve，他的幻覺，也只是其中之一。

他能應付這個。他想，閉了閉眼睛。

「真的很成熟。」只聽見Steve這樣說，Tony回過頭，準備好要像個瘋子一樣跟自己的幻覺吵一場架，卻看到Steve反了個白眼「不，不然我就一直抱著你直到你受不住我這麼重投降為止。」

在Tony反應過來之前，Steve重新抱住他，那種沉甸甸的重量讓Tony覺得自己像被某種加重的地心吸力牽著、牢固地固定在地面。他沒有覺得踏實，沒有，因為他從來都沒有在每次關心他的人最後還是選擇離開時，就像看著自己的身體卻無法回去的鬼魂一樣虛無麻木。

「還有吃光你的甜甜圈。」聽著Tony沒有答話，Steve拿過桌面上JARVIS不曉得什麼時候大發慈悲替Tony訂的草莓甜甜圈，這樣補充道。

他不應該覺得感動。閉著眼睛，他想。因為這不會有好結果的。他的理智朝他尖叫道。但事實是這一切溫暖模糊得讓他什麼都不想理會。

在Steve再次開口之前，Tony嘆了口氣「……你說了算，Boss。」聳聳肩，他說，趁Steve一個不留神掙開了他的懷抱，順便從他的手上叼了那個甜甜圈「但其實不，這是刷我的卡買的，所以這是我的財產。」他口齒不清的說道「而你，」他指了指Steve「你是我幻想出來的，所以嚴格來說你也是我的。」

「Tony！」

面對著一個漲紅了臉沮喪地喊著自己的名字的美國隊長，Tony愉快地露出一個狡黠的勝利笑容。但顯然美國隊長並不是輕易認輸，於是當Steve撲過來想要搶他手上的甜甜圈的時候，Tony很不超級英雄的尖叫了一聲，幾乎被那二百磅的肌肉給直接撲倒在地。

而Tony幾乎已經記不起自己有多久沒有覺得這麼快樂了。

 

 

 

五、

 

到電影播到一半的時候Tony也不確定這是不是一個好主意。

從StarkPad上抬眼看著正盯著電視屏幕上那一蹦一跳的撲向牠那下火車的主人的秋田犬的Steve，Tony這個晚上第五十七次後悔自己開玩笑的讓JARVIS買了這套電影來播。把透明設計的平板擋著自己的臉，他只希望他的蠢主意不會在一個小時後電影結尾時反拍自己一臉。

一開始只是一個玩笑。在工作間一邊工作、一邊跟Steve閒聊時，Tony不小心說溜了嘴說他覺得Steve會喜歡這套改編自日本真人真事的狗狗電影、只因為他覺得Steve也像一隻大型犬，還好像不小心有點仔細的描述了他想像中犬化的美國隊長，而Steve的反應就是把他從工作中拖了出來，說是既然有這樣的假設作為一個科學家就應該要小心求證一下。

於是他們就跑了去娛樂室看電影。

動了動，Tony替枕在Steve的大腿上的自己找了個更舒服的位置。Coulson知道的話一定會氣得爆血管的。Tony的手指在平板電腦上劃過刪除一些不必要的數據，一邊想。如果他沒有先因為Tony把他的偶像想像成會對他親親抱抱而先用電撃槍電死他的話。

看著Steve看著小狗微笑得微微瞇起的眼睛，Tony也忍不住微笑了一下。好吧，他的工作不但做不完，還到了進度落後得即使他願意通宵半個月也追不回來的程度，但看到Steve難得放鬆的笑容，他覺得這說不定也是值得的。

從Steve開始出現在他身邊沒多久後Tony就注意到，Steve並不是他嘗試表現出來的那樣快樂。在Tony注意他的時候他表現得足夠放鬆和愉快，然而Tony卻沒有錯過會在某些時候在那雙藍眼睛裡一閃而過的哀傷。

或許那是因為連Steve自己偶爾也會想起他並不是真正存在，又或者他只是單純的為Tony那幾乎足以鋪天蓋地的寂寞覺得悲傷。因為Steve就是這樣的一個好人。Tony想。而Tony也沒辦法想像一個從原本的世界裡被突然抓出來、然後被無情的丟在這浮光掠影得彷如虛假的世界的人的心情。

而一想到這個，Tony就會沒由來的感到心臟一陣揪緊。

「先說好，這並不是什麼愉快的電影，」把視線放回去平板上那沒怎樣動過的設計圖，Tony說道。他記得當年因為想要討好某位愛狗的女士於是進電影院看了這套電影，她出來的時候哭得連妝也花掉「待會可不要哭鼻子。」

「謝謝你，Tony。」回應Tony的是一個輕柔的親吻，Steve說道「但我想我能應付這個。」在Tony能回答之前，他眨眨眼睛，用著某種懷念的語氣說道「這讓我想起以前Bucky也是這樣，就在我還未注射超級血清的時候，他總是會在那些動物電影的結尾之前就關掉電視宣稱電影已經播完了。」

Steve輕笑了幾聲，那笑聲是飽含多少感情、失去和懷念，而這使Tony覺得心碎「我覺得他是擔心我會哭到哮喘發作，所以就假裝一切都是幸福快樂的結局，而你不得不承認他足夠努力。」Steve說。

Tony知道Bucky Banes。當然知道。他是Steve──美國隊長──的兒時好友，然後在一次任務裡掉落雪山。Tony知道這一切的事情，老天，他甚至能對美國隊長的事蹟倒背如流。但這是Steve第一次親口談及這件事情，而這對修補好Tony那為他而碎的心一點兒幫助都沒有。

或許Steve只是Tony的想像出來的，但Tony也知道這跟對Steve來說有關Bucky的事的真實性沒有半點影響。

「以前Jarvis都是這樣。」在Tony想清楚自己想說什麼之前，他聽見自己開口道「當然，我是說真人那個，我的老管家──他以前也是會因為害怕我傷心所以故意把所以睡前故事都改成王子和公主以後也幸福快樂地生活下去的快樂結局。」他讓自己嗤笑了一下，但他聽起來更像嗆住了「你可以想像嗎？一個在地下室種了滿室玫瑰的藍鬍子。」

「這很……奇怪。」沒等Steve回答，他聽見自己這樣說道，手裡的StarkPad不曉得什麼時候起被他緊緊抱在懷裡「但動機很貼心。」他承認道。

聽著說話不受控制的溜出口是一種很奇怪的感覺，即使到了現在Tony還是這樣覺得。那就像是你終於不得不聆聽那抑壓在心裡的聲音，而你詫異自己原來仍然有話想說「我只是不明白為什麼還會有人想要說服別人相信這世界會有好事發生。」在能命令自己閉嘴之前他脫口而出。

不，Tony的意思並不是他認為世界上只會發生壞事，這樣的想法即使以一個賣軍火維生、把自己的財富建築在血流成河的戰爭上的死亡商人來說也太可怕。所以不，Tony的意思是，他不明白為什麼還會有人以為他值得遇上任何好事。

從或許太年輕的時候開始，Tony便學懂世上大部分的好事都只發生在故事裡。所有拯救、救贖和幸福快樂的結局在現實裡不是總是來得太遲就是根本從來都不會出現。他老早就學會不要覺得不公平，就像他一早就知道看得太多美好的結局的後果只會是更無法理解為什麼它們永遠不發生在他身上。

他想說些類似『我連美國隊長都能想像到出來，或許我應該要更相信我的想像力的可能性』的俏皮話，但可能是因為Steve看起來像是為Tony的說話心碎、而Tony太想要安慰他，也可能是因為Steve那比Pepper更無人能及的耐心他而言真的是一個太美好的存在，所以當他開口，溜出口的卻是真心說話。

「當然，又或者存在在這世界的其中一個意義，」Tony聽見自己說道，他看著Steve的藍眼睛，嘴裡那個他從來也沒有跟其他人說過的、一個還願意相信美好事物的小時候的他自己所信的真相嘗起來有苦澀的味道「就是找一個讓你願意相信好事會發生的這個人吧。」

他應該覺得恐慌的，他應該馬上跳起來把自己關進工作間，因為Tony Stark從來不會向人吐露內心的想法。但轉念他想，管他的，Steve需要這個。

沒等Steve反應過來，Tony聳聳肩，笑了笑「所以，誰知道呢。」他拍拍手，重新拿起平板電腦，把自己的表情遮在後面「好吧，談心時間結束，看你的電影吧隊長。」

「是呢，」良久，在Tony以為他終究還是嚇怕了Steve之後，Steve這樣若有所思的開口，然後對著Tony露出一個非常溫柔的笑「就像我能遇到你那樣。」

Tony睜大眼睛。

他從StarkPad的屏幕上抬起眼不可置信的看著Steve。這真他媽的不公平。他想。他幾乎都要妒忌起在漫畫裡被Steve愛上的所有人。因為她們是這樣幸運，因為她們擁有一切Tony Stark連做夢都不敢想像的東西。

「所以有時候這世界是有好事發生的。」一下一下梳理著Tony的頭髮，Steve說。他的聲音很低，但他的語氣非常肯定，彷彿他確信那是的確是真的，而Tony也不懷疑他的確相信如此。

因為Steve是這樣美好。Tony想。因為要是他真的存在便已經是這世界上一件最大的好事「我知道你現在並不相信我……」Steve說，他垂下眼，但很快便重新回復微笑「但在這件事上，就相信我一次？」他低聲說。

抬手按著Steve的手，Tony感受著溫暖從他的掌心傳來，然後他想，Steve是這樣的真實，怎可能這一切只是他想像出來的？「怎麼會，Steve，我相信你，所有的一切。」Tony最後這樣回答，而他詫異於他是真心的。

那一瞬間Steve的眼睛亮了起來，他散發出來的快樂是這樣的強烈，使得Tony幾乎覺得這一切已經值得日後當他失落所有的時候的痛。

「謝謝你，Tony。」Steve說道，他的說話和眼神裡揉合了世上所有的真誠「我愛你。」

當Steve輕柔的吻落在額頭時，Tony放鬆的閉上眼睛。而這一次──只有這一次，Tony告訴自己──他讓自己相信了；相信或許只要他願意，那麼美好的想像便終會成真。

 

 

 

 

六、

 

那些說Tony無法安定下來的小報雜誌現在可以把他們的報導塞進自己的屁股了。

伸手及時把桌面的咖啡杯從Dummy的機油瓶下拯救出來，Tony咬著幾粒螺絲帽猶有餘悸的把最後一杯咖啡猶如瑰寶一樣棒在自己胸前──好吧，那很可能是。見鬼，這可是Steve准許他每天喝的三杯咖啡配額中的最後一杯。

「遲早有一天我會把你拆成衣帽架捐到老人院去。」他喃喃的說道，然後把杯子放在桌面另一邊堆成一大疊正搖搖欲墜的文件上。看著Dummy滑過去再次試圖為他的咖啡加入機油，Tony小小的吼了它一聲「Dummy！」他揚起頭，喊道「嘿，J，替我把這個列入日程。」

「是的，Sir，我這就為您第五百三十六次把這件事列進日程。」

朝這樣謙遜的諷刺他的人工智能反了個白眼，Tony看著Dummy以一個機械臂能表現的、最大程的沮喪垂頭喪氣的滑回去充電站。

「別欺負Dummy。」

不曉得在什麼時候起就開始起過分地喜愛他的機械人的Steve放下畫簿走過來，彎腰在Tony的唇上偷了一吻「你是時候要修一下你的鬍子了。」皺了皺眉，Steve最後這樣認真的說道，唇邊卻勾起了一抹微笑。

「好吧，你也很成熟。」反了個白眼，Tony說道，卻也忍不住摸了摸自己的鬍子。在不用維持自己的公眾形象的時候，Tony對於外觀總是比較……隨意。公平點說，那是因為在大多數的時間裡他的心思都被很多的實驗、設計和工作給佔滿了。

見鬼，他有時候甚至不會記得要吃飯和睡覺。

但好吧，Steve說得有道理。他有一下沒一下的摸著自己那已經完全說不上整齊的鬍子。他應該從其他復仇者成員離開了大廈之後都沒有好好的打理過自己了。他想，然後意外地發現自己不曉得究竟有多久沒有見過他的隊友。

這有點奇怪。皺起眉想了想，Tony揉了揉開始有點隱隱作痛的額頭。雖然不是說他們是會每天都通電話的類型，但這麼多天也……

「Tony，」只聽見Steve喚道，被打斷思緒的Tony回過頭，看見對方的手上拿著一份報紙「要接受挑戰嗎？」他微笑著說。

 

 

 

結果原來Steve說的挑戰就是字謎。

在半小時內完成了報紙上的字謎，似乎是有點玩得興起的Steve把Tony的工作間裡其他舊報紙都翻了出來，還堅持要是Tony要工作的話他們大可以一邊做一邊玩。

「下一個？」

「唔，」探頭看了看擱在一旁的報紙，Tony唸道「好吧，聽著，提示是『共同的身份認同』、『歸屬地』，還有一個──這個是我送給你的，免得我們的美國隊長被嘲笑只有肌肉發達──那顯然是你被解凍後找到的最愛的地方。第二和第四個字母是a和i。」

沒等Steve的回答，瞄見屏幕出現未讀訊息的提示的Tony揮了揮手「慢著，大兵，我給你兩分鐘時間想一想，我看一看訊息。」

無視了Steve的咕噥，Tony點出了JARVIS在全息投影屏幕角落顯示的未讀訊息。有點驚訝的，他發現那是Pepper在他吩咐JARVIS攔截一切不緊急的聯絡之後撥打過來的電話。總共五通。還有兩通是來自Nick Fury的。

他眨了眨眼睛。

「Tony？」

「喔，喔是的，」Tony回過神來，在Steve來得及探頭過來查看發生了什麼事之前，他揮揮手讓那幾個沒接聽的來電消失在全息投影屏幕上「所以？讓我來看看我們的美國隊長究竟有多厲害吧。」他回過頭，聽見自己說道。

然後他看見Steve在那答案應該是Nation上的空格填上了Family。

「好吧……」眨眨眼睛，Tony驚訝得幾乎忘掉那幾個來電的事「我沒想到。」看著Steve咧嘴愉快的笑著，他承認道「我以為，」他揮了揮手，一時間找不回他的說話「我的意思是，我以為美國隊長會更愛國？」他試圖開了個玩笑，卻顯然不怎樣成功。

他盯著那幾個英文字母。家。所屬的地方。那個對於他來說美好得完全無法想像的地方。但Steve，他的Steve，比起他的父母、和他花了四十多年的時間相逢又失之交臂的無數人，卻毫無難度的期許了他這個地方。

家。

他應該要說謝謝的。他像被強制從自己的軀殼剝離的鬼魂一樣疏離的想。因為從來沒有人──連即使跟Pepper他也沒有走到這個地步──願意許諾他一個家。但然後他想起了Pepper和Fury的電話，然後他後知後覺的想起了他眼前的這一切沒有哪件不是他自己想像出來的。

「美國隊長很愛國。」似乎沒有猜到Tony在想什麼──雖然他大多時候都能準確猜中，但這一次看來魔法失靈了──點點頭，Steve說「但這是Steve Rogers的答案。」走過去把Tony抱入懷裡，Steve把鼻尖埋在Tony的頸窩，他的動作親暱自然得讓Tony想哭「我回到家了。」

搭著Steve的手，Tony點點頭，試圖不去想那被他推到一旁的Pepper的電話，還有那些一切與現實相關連的東西。他默默的深呼吸一口氣，無視了眼睛的疼痛難當，然後在勇氣流失殆盡之前，他讓自己露出微笑。

 

 

 

那天晚上Tony做了個惡夢。

他再次夢見了那個寂靜無聲的星空，而這一次，他夢見這陣子來跟Steve發生的事原來只是一場夢。

在那個夢裡他最終醒來，只為了發現原來他根本從來沒能幸運得在傳送門關起來之前逃出去。那一切能重頭再來的第二次機會只是他的腦袋為了讓他不至於即時喪失理智而捏造出來的情景。他沒有遇見Steve，沒有甜甜圈，沒有電影之夜，他甚至連幻覺也是假。

Tony夢見他在失去動力的戰甲裡──他甚至沒有昏倒──於是他只能瞪大著眼睛透過面甲那因為與JARVIS失去連線、而只剩下即時影像傳送功能的顯示板看著那等待把他完全吞噬的深藍。

直到Steve叫喊他的名字並把他緊緊抱在懷裡，他甚至沒有意識到自己在尖叫。

他是尖叫得這麼用力，有這麼一瞬他以為自己會因此而忘記呼吸。但或許這樣更好。看著Steve厲聲的用了不曉得從哪裡得知的緊急授權、把床邊那再次被做惡夢的他無意識的召喚而來的Mark 42強制停機時，Tony想。那起碼他不用他那像是快要爆炸的腦袋思考究竟眼前所見和夢境究竟哪個才是真的。

那個夢就像一大盤冷水，把那軟弱地把頭埋在自己的世界裡裝作一切都很好的他一下潑醒。Tony感覺到自己在發抖，他眼前那片了無邊際的黑暗正向他籠罩過來，他開始感覺到自己無法呼吸。救我。他想。拜託，我不想死，救──

「……Tony！」只聽見Steve喊道，他的手緊緊的抓著Tony的肩膀「看著我！」他的聲音摻入了某種讓人無法忽視的命令語氣，這使Tony短暫的從他混亂的思想中清醒過來，瞪大眼睛，從清醒以來第一次把Steve看在眼裡。

「Steve，我……」Tony嘗試開口，顫抖的聲音卻無法組織成任何有意義的說話。

「我知道，Tony，」Steve低聲卻堅定的說，他把Tony抱在懷裡「我知道，但你只是做了惡夢，這裡是你的家，你沒事，你逃出來了。」他說「來，跟著我呼吸。」

「我不……」閉上了眼睛，Tony感到自己的眼淚滑落，但他已經完全無心在意「這不是真的、」他聽見支離破碎的說話在同樣破落的呼吸節奏裡碎落在空氣中「我不、」

「嘿Tony，聽著，」Steve輕輕的搖了搖Tony「這是真的，我會一直都在的，Tony。」他低聲的說道，他的心跳緊貼著Tony的弧反應堆的嗡鳴。那種在一切的虛無中卻顯得奇異地穩定的感覺令Tony感到暈眩「一直都是。」

然後如同被某種靈光撃中一樣，Tony忽然明白這一切甚至無關那幾通電話，甚至無關那次他幾乎沒能成功的死裡逃生。因為他的惡夢終會成真。因為當某一天當他已經過於習慣Steve的存在，他回頭，便會發現自己已經失去了他。而由始至終，他也只是獨自一人。

而於是Tony只能發著抖緊緊的抱著Steve麻木的點點頭。他抓得這樣緊，彷彿只要他足夠用力，Steve便會如他的諾言一樣不會終有一天消失不見。

「沒事的，我會一直都在的。」完全沒有抗議Tony抓痛了他，Steve只是抱著他一遍一遍的這樣說道。

而Tony，喔，Tony是多麼想要相信那是真的。

 

 

 

七、

 

Tony不知道，但其實是不是真的有這樣的可能，到頭來，你還是會失去一個你沒有得到過的人。

 

 

 

八、

 

戒斷一個人的陪伴大約不比戒斷一個壞習慣困難。

花了好幾年時候才勉強戒斷酒精上癮的Tony認為自己有資格作出這樣的結論。

首先你得讓自己遠離你想要戒斷的事物，你需要在你們之間隔出距離。然後你得勸戒自己不要想起他，萬一真的不行的時候你得盡一切可能讓自己分心；在期間你很可能會失敗，因為重新依賴某種事物比戒斷他們來得容易萬倍，但只要你足夠堅持，那麼你最終便很可能成功。

這是Tony在匿名戒酒會學會的方法──順帶一提，以他的知名程度，匿名戒酒會的私隱程度根本跟他那次宣佈自己是鋼鐵俠的記者會一樣良好。但這，這不是重點。他想。

當然，Tony並不是普通人，所以他能採用的措施也並不止於心理建設和近乎自我催眠的努力。在吩咐JARVIS為工作間所有出入口安裝了能量探測系統和警報裝備之後，為了為免因為自己的思想而把Steve錯誤地召喚出來──說真的，Tony到現在也不知道究竟Steve是怎樣才會冒出來的──Tony也確保了AC/DC的音樂音量響亮得連紐約市郊的住客都能清晰聽見為止。

這所有措施都很有效。在工作間連續五十六個小時之後，Tony想。直到Steve完全無視他的努力闖進他的工作間為止。

Steve甚至有辦法令JARVIS停下了音樂──Tony不知道他是怎樣做到的，可能是腦電波或者是電磁頻率，要是不是會這樣的情況下Tony會很有興趣研究究竟的──他就站在敞開了門的工作間門口，那張好看的臉上疲憊和受傷的神情混合成一個會讓幾天前的Tony立即使感到內疚的表情。

然而今天Tony只是愣了愣。他知道自己已經跨過了這個，他只是不知道為什麼自己的心仍然會覺得痛「嘿，Dummy，」他拍了拍正在替他安裝某塊他不需要的電路板的機械臂說道「你知道不？先去休息一下吧，待會我們再繼續。」

「Tony，」Steve看起來想要質問Tony究竟發生了什麼事要躲著他，但最後美國隊長的四倍忍耐力讓他把這問題吞回肚子。也可能Steve真的擔心他。Tony沒由來的想道「我……你沒事吧？」

「當然沒有。」眨眨眼睛，Tony回答道「我在整個紐約、說不定整個世界上保安最嚴密的地方，我能有什麼事？」他聽見自己說道。

嘆了口氣，Steve抓了抓自己的頭髮「Tony，我們需要談談。」他說

「不，我們不需要。」Tony乾脆的回答道，然後抬手想要讓JARVIS把工作間的門關上鎖好。老天，他真的應該要擠點時間出來研究究竟怎樣才能制止你的幻覺想出來便出來。

「Tony！」

「老天，究竟我做錯了什麼我才淪落到要跟自己的幻覺解釋這樣是不正常的。」煩躁的抓了抓自己的頭髮，Tony感到自己那由兩天沒有睡覺累積成的疲累和怒火在升溫。他暴躁的說道「很簡單，因為你不是真的！」

「不，Tony，我不是幻覺，你要相信……」

「Steve，你聽我說，你不可能是真的，」一字一字慢慢的、清晰的說道，因為這樣的說話Tony知道自己無法多說一次而不崩潰。他強逼自己看著Steve的眼睛，那雙要是他終有一天停止呼吸也想要永遠把它烙在記憶裡的那片同色天空的眼睛，只因為那能讓他想起Steve「天啊，並不是我不相信，而是因為你不是真的，我知道，因為你還在這裡。」

看著Steve帶著困惑的受傷表情，Tony無聲的笑了起來「你還在這裡。」他在自己的身周大力的擺動著手臂強調他的說話「這裡，你看，你來找我。」他說，比了比工作間，再比了比自己「你甚至沒有叫我不要像一個小孩一樣有什麼不稱心便把自己關起來。你只是問我有沒有事。」

「Sir，Agent Romanoff召集復仇者集合，中央公園有不明的能量異常反應，跟兩星期前的能量反應相同。」

只聽見JARVIS突然插嘴道。Tony點點頭表示知道了，然後指示Mark 42啟動。讓戰甲包覆在自己的身上，Tony喃喃的向JARVIS下了一連串指令便準備起飛。然而下一刻，Steve把他抓回來。

「Tony，聽著，回來之後我可以詳細解釋……」只見Steve不死心的說道，他顯然完全不明白Tony的說話。

掀開面甲，Tony回頭，失笑了一下「這不……這不可能，Steve，」他說，嘗試深呼吸一口氣，卻感覺空氣嗆著他那殘破的肺部「連Pepper也受不了這個，」他抹了抹自己的臉，他想起他的Pepper，那個他生命中其中一個最好的存在，然後他想到她的離開。

「你太好了，」他喚，聲音卻比他想像中抖得更厲害「要是你是真的？」他笑了笑，甚至沒有在意他的笑容大約比他的聲音更破碎「Steve，」Tony再次喚道，感覺著音節在他的舌尖拖出一道深深的傷痕；而他只是疑惑為什麼他竟然可以欺騙自己這麼久。

「那你便會像每一個現實存在的人一樣離開。」

在合上面甲啟動噴射靴之前，這是Tony留給Steve的最後一句說話。

 

 

 

九、

 

而跟他那差不多兩個星期沒見的隊友的重逢幾乎是一場災難。

先是Tony不曉得為什麼竟然頭腦發熱的追上昆式戰機，而當錯愕的神盾特工打開機門讓他降落進來之後，他才後知後覺的想起其實他應該直接飛到中央公園去；再然後是他幾乎忘了關掉手上的斥力炮便想要接手駕駛戰機，最後被Natasha轟到後面當乘客。

「Tony……」最後，Bruce是唯一一個在看到掀開面甲的Tony臉上的表情還有勇氣開口的人。好吧，那是因為Thor不在。Tony想。不然他很可能像抓布娃娃一樣一手抓著他用力搖晃來確定他的戰友沒有事「你……看起來很糟糕。」

「你難以想像。」聳聳肩，Tony答道。然後在說話出口之後，他才想起為什麼他會覺得這句說話感覺這麼熟悉。搖搖頭，他打起了精神「說起來，Brucie，你的資料找得怎麼樣？」側過頭，他好奇的問道「你知道嗎，其他人也前後腳的跑掉了，害得我以為自己有多不受歡迎。」他吐了吐舌頭「我都悶到幾乎看見幻覺了。」

Bruce不安的動了動「Tony，你聽我說，那是……」

「中央公園探測到魔法能量。」一個神盾特工突然開口「他們要求即時的高空支援。」

「沒問題，我完全沒有覺得被冒犯，」咧嘴笑了笑，沒等Bruce說完，Tony站起身，併起食指和中指做了個輕浮的敬禮。他手動的開啟了機門，高空冷冽的風刮得他的面生痛「嘿，各位，」他說「待會見。」

 

 

Tony有說過他究竟有多痛恨魔法嗎？

對，他肯定有說過，因為這基本上是構成了Tony Stark這個人的其中一個重要部分。

伸手開了一記斥力炮阻止一個正利用魔法把路邊的車子浮起砸向一棟大廈的外星人，Tony轉過身，在JARVIS的提示下比從後面撲上來的敵人動作快半秒把那有著像鼻涕一樣的綠色黏稠皮膚的外星生物徹底的轟成渣。

看著JARVIS在面甲裡的顯示屏上為他列出來的各項數據，Tony飛快的考慮著究竟怎樣才可以在那顯然有爆炸性的綠色黏液淹沒紐約之前盡快解決敵人。針對上次的攻擊他們只是能打了個平手，那種能隨著鼻涕星人的意念隨時引爆、同時又能包裹他們的炮彈不讓它們爆炸的黏液讓他們非常頭痛。

聽著通訊器裡飆過的俄語咒罵和Hulk的怒吼，Tony不驚訝的發現他的隊友同樣陷入了苦戰。聽著Coulson即時更新著神盾獲得的資訊，Tony不止一次覺得其實他們可以有一個更好的戰略家來協調他們的戰鬥。

然後他沒辦法不想到Steve。但要是Tony會願意承認的話──而在這個情況裡，答案是絕對不會──他幾乎對這來得正好時候的外星軍團覺得感激。別誤會，他沒有想要紐約變成鼻涕之都的意思，然而要是這班上次只是戰略性撤退的外星人總有一日會回來的話，Tony會感謝他們選了這個時候。

他只是希望一切可以結束。Steve，平和溫馨的家居生活，那一切他或許因為太寂寞而想像出來的所有東西。老天，他甚至願意去看神盾那些都不知道是不是靠作弊才能考到專業資格的心理醫生，只要他可以把這兩個星期發生的事都忘掉，那麼他便可以把自己關在工作間三個月直到傷口痊癒為止。

他寧可這樣，也不想要直到他習慣了Steve的存在才不能避免的失去他。

「我們又見面了，鋼鐵之人。」

「……噢不。」痛苦的嘆了口氣，Tony往另一個外星人開了一炮，沒有回頭「J，告訴我我只是再次出現幻覺了，那個能跟Thor和他弟弟一起合演成莎士比亞或者扮演交通燈的女巫其實沒有來。」

「很遺憾，Sir，」JARVIS回應道，但Tony沒有絲毫覺得他的人工智能真的為他覺得抱歉「她就在您的身後。」

Tony轉過頭，只見那在身上包著一幅亮黃色的桌布──不，Tony的審美沒辦法接受那件是一件衣服──的綠皮膚女巫輕飄飄的停在半空，在色彩上已經令人無法忽視的強烈存在感幾乎要刺痛Tony的眼睛。

「無禮之人，」只聽見她厲聲說道「難道汝仍未從吾上次降予的詛咒汲取教訓？」

「我想你的詛咒失靈了，」想起沒多久前這女巫對他嚷著要讓他承受沒有信仰的後果那些亂七八糟的事，Tony在面甲後大大的反了個白眼，儘管沒人看得見，但這從來都沒能阻止他這樣做。舉起了手對準女巫，他說「不然你早就消失了，因為我完全不敢相信為什麼我要把美好的下午花在攻擊會爆炸的鼻涕上。」

「汝將承受向神的使者口出惡言之後果！」

留下這麼一句反派總是喜歡用的台詞，女巫便憑空從半空中消失了。Tony覺得自己連反白眼的氣力都沒有，轉身便指示裝甲發射收在肩膀位置的追蹤彈把幾個來不及反應過來的外星人炸上天空。

然後那一切發生得快得幾乎讓他沒能力反應過來。

先是一個外星人在幾乎是面貼面的距離朝他撲過來，他甩開了它，然後用斥力炮把它轟開；然後當他回頭，幾個外星人一湧而上，而就站在不遠後方的一個外星人在他解決那其他幾個的時候朝他弧反應堆伸手抓來。

記憶裡來自被Obie強行拆除弧反應堆的恐懼這麼強烈，使得Tony在魔法光束撃中他並癱瘓弧反應堆之後，他還能下意識的用戰甲剩餘的能量把那試圖把外星人轟成灰。

被魔法擾亂了後備能量系統和失去弧反應堆的能源供給，他的戰甲能源在直線下跌。他靠著一架報廢了的車跌坐在地，各種各樣的警報以鮮紅色的字體在他的眼前冒出來，而恐懼加上他本來已經功能不全的心肺功能使他無法依靠這麼低的能量在戰甲的重量下站起來。

或許他今次真的要死了。在嘗試緊急重啟反應堆卻失敗之後，他垂下手喘了口氣，想。在五次經歷瀕死經驗還能活過來之後。他幾乎可以聽見彈片在血管裡移動的聲音，然後他沒由來的想到要是那些碎片進入了肺，他很可能在心臟失效之前便被自己的血給嗆死。

他不知道過了有多久，一直在減少的氧氣讓他感到暈眩，他只聽著還沒完全掉線的通訊傳來他隊友的聲音，也有人在喊他的名字，但他卻提不上氣來回應。在他感覺自己真的要窒息的時候，他的眼前突然出現一片刺眼的光亮。

他眨眨眼睛，這才發現不曉得什麼時候發現他倒下的Natasha正跪在他的旁邊，手上拿著的是他的面甲。噢，要是這讓她刮花了指甲她會不會宰了我的。看著她按著耳裡的通訊器吼著什麼，Tony恍神的想。

吃力的偏過頭，Tony在眼角瞄見了Thor，那個不曉得什麼時候加入戰團的北歐神正揪著某個似乎是外星女巫的從僕的綠色生物在猛晃，一連串通用語的流過Tony的耳邊。天邊的閃電還在響，Tony在還在斷斷續續的通訊器裡聽到Coulson在吼著神盾的特工指揮他們收拾剩下來的外星人。

而Bruce，他的科學好兄弟Brucie，在還沒從Hulk變回來的時候便趕了過來，臉上帶著還在流血的傷痕的Clint就跟在他的後面。好吧，算他們還有良心。緩慢的眨眨眼睛，Tony想，心裡逐個點算他那些掛了點彩卻也還完好無缺的隊友。幸好大家都沒事。他想，鬆了口氣。然後，他見到Steve。

噢，Steve。

就像第一天晚上他看見的那樣，Steve穿著整套美國隊長的制服，那個標誌性的圓盾正擱在他的腳邊，距離近得只要Tony伸出手便可以碰到。他跪落在他的旁邊，伸出手，想要碰他那已經熄滅的弧反應堆，藍眼睛瞪得大大的，彷彿不敢相信他所見到的事一樣。

而Tony，Tony不到見到Steve的一刻他也不知道自己究竟有多掛念他。

Tony動了動，他想要碰碰Steve，卻毫無懸念的發現自己無法這樣做。他很想為沒多久之前在工作間的事向Steve道歉，他想要向他承認他只是覺得害怕，而當他覺得害怕，他便只懂得把有可能離開的人首先推開。

他想跟Steve說，他其實當時沒有把話說完，他想說沒錯你很可能會走，但我真的很想你會為我留下來。

或許這就是死亡為數不多的好處。看著Steve正徒勞無功的想要把他的胸甲拆下來好設法重新啟動弧反應堆，Tony感覺著本來只在指尖的麻痺感正在他身體的其他部分擴散開來。你不必要再裝著不在意。因為這是社會上不成文的規定，你不能在意某件事或者某個人，因為那是不好的、不理智的，因為你知道過分期待一個人將於你有害。

Tony可以就那一連串產生的化學反應詳細的列出究竟愛是什麼。他可以告訴你究竟是哪種化學物質令你的心跳加速、還有哪種化學反應會使你感到快樂；然而事實是，他覺得愛其實更多是一種無可逆轉的累進過程：在這個過程中你把自己真心交付出去，而你付出的部分是這麼多，而到了最後你根本無力收回。

他想像著說不定他的隊友其實能接受這個他想像出來的男朋友。因為Clint和Natasha是說不定早把51區當成後院的國際間諜，而Bruce是他的好兄弟，而Thor，Thor基本上能跟任何類型的戰士當好朋友。

還有Pepper和Rhodey。Tony想，他覺得胸口的痛楚越來越強烈，以致他的眼前開始發黑，他想像著失去弧反應堆牽制的彈片流入他的心臟。他們知道後會嚇壞，說不定還會把他綁起來去看醫生，但他有信心最終他們會接受這個其實不比他打造一個鐵罐包住自己去跟外星人戰鬥來得瘋狂的主意。

他放任自己想像著這個屬於他的幸福快樂的結局，因為這一次，他不必再擔心自己最終得迎來夢醒的時候。

不曉得什麼時候起，大家都停住了試圖讓他的弧反應堆重新運作的動作──除了已經從Hulk變回來的Bruce，當然，這個沒有醫學學位的好博士從來都看不得他們受傷的──眨眨眼睛，要不是Tony覺得呼吸越來越困難的話，他一定會笑他們的，然後讓JARVIS拍下他們的表情。

Tony看著圍在他身邊的Natasha、Clint、Bruce和Thor，他看著已經放棄了想要手動啟動弧反應堆的Steve，看著他抵著他的額頭，很不符合美國隊長的形象在哭。Tony動了動手指，他想要安慰Steve，他想讓他看看這幾個他不曉得從何時開始認定是他的家人的人，然後告訴他自己並沒有在害怕。

他想告訴Steve，我也愛你。

而在黑暗把他僅餘的意識完全吞噬之前，他最後想到的是，他很慶幸這一次跟紐約之戰時Pepper沒有接起的電話不一樣，這一次，他還可以見到Steve一面才離開。

 

 

 

十、

 

……而於是你大可以相信想像和現實是完全不一樣的兩回事，

 

 

 

但萬一，萬一它們其實是呢？

 

 

 

 

十一、

 

Tony完全沒有想過天堂會跟神盾醫療室看起來完全沒有分別。

見鬼，早知這樣的話我寧願下地獄。緩慢地眨眨乾澀的眼睛，他感覺到自己在想，思緒卻像被某種黏稠的漿糊給黏成一團那樣。他花了幾秒鐘才從那像身陷於綿花裡一樣找不著力的狀態裡稍微掙扎出來，並讓視線對焦到能清楚看見身邊的事物。

他首先注意到的是呼吸器，還有連接到他身體上不同的管線，另一端連接著的儀器正發出穩定的聲響。而弧反應堆──他那小小的、發著藍光的裝置──它的運作聲音響成幾乎無法被聽見的嗡鳴聲，而Tony無法形容究竟他是怎樣掛念這種聲音。

偏過了頭，他看見有個人正坐在他的床邊垂著頭，似乎是睡著了，而他的手正握著Tony那沒有夾著心跳探測儀的手。Tony動了動自己的手想要試一下這究竟是不是夢境，那個人便立即清醒了過來。

「Tony。」那個人──Steve，Tony有點混沌的想道──一見到他醒了過來便壓低聲音喊道，然後湊上前靠近Tony，還握了握Tony的手「Tony。」他喚道，彷彿他想到只有這個名字。

「嘿，Cap，我去叫醫生，順便告訴Coulson Stark已經醒來了。」只聽見Natasha搭著Steve的肩這樣低聲說道。在Steve點點頭之後──Tony想了一下，他總覺得這個場面看起來有點奇怪──Natasha便一把揪起在旁邊坐著睡著了的Clint，拉著還未完全清醒過來的他一起跟她走了出去。

「我也跟去。」坐在角落的Bruce站起身，他看起來很疲累，但似乎Tony醒來的事足夠讓他開心得露出一個笑容「Thor？」Tony不確定北歐神是不是只點頭回應了，因為在他們幾個人的腳步聲被關在門後之前，他都沒有聽見Thor的回答。

也好的。Tony想，他的頭在止痛藥的抑制下仍然傳來隱隱約約的痛楚。這不是重溫他那總是精神奕奕的隊友如雷貫耳的聲音的好時候。就在Tony的意識再次飄遠之前，Steve開口，把Tony的意識再次拉了回來。

「嘿。」Steve說，Tony睜開眼，看著他對自己露出一個小小的微笑。

Steve看起來有點糟糕，金色的頭髮亂糟糟的，他的身上甚至還穿著沾著血跡和灰塵的制服。他似乎已經好一陣子沒有好好的睡過，使得即使有超級血清的四倍回復力也無法代謝去眼下那淡淡的陰影。但他看起來比Tony這兩個星期裡的任何時間都開心，而這讓Tony不禁跟著微笑。

「嘿。」Tony眨眨眼回答道，他的聲音有點弱，而呼吸器管子讓他的鼻音加重，使得有一瞬間連他也有點認不出自己的聲音。但他笑了笑，小小的握了握Steve的手「怎麼了，所以美國隊長決定進軍現實世界了嗎？」

有這麼一瞬Steve看起來想要跳起身讓誰進來把Tony推去做腦掃瞄，然而下一刻Tony叫住了他「嘿，不，親愛的，」他喘了口氣，那個本來應該是開玩笑的稱呼在舌尖上卻有溫暖的感覺「我沒事，」他說「我都記起來了。」

被魔法控制住記憶並不是一件什麼有趣的事情。

Tony回想著那兩星期前差錯開端的那場戰鬥，想起因為他一如往常的嘴炮為他惹來那女巫的詛咒。他只記得自己被一束魔法光波打中，在通訊器中最後一次聽見Steve的聲音，然後隨著戰甲熄火他從半空摔了下來，醒過來便詛咒便已經生效。

然後他忘了Steve。

「……提醒我下次一見到這些用魔法的人什麼都不要說先打他們打個對穿。」閉了閉眼睛，Tony說道，他大口的吸了一口氣，呼吸器輸出的氧氣嘗起來有金屬的質感。

「Tony。」不用睜開眼睛，Tony都幾乎能看見Steve那被他偷偷的形容為『Tony你讓我很擔心』的表情「是，你讓我很擔心。」好吧，原來並不是偷偷。睜開一邊眼睛，Tony朝Steve笑了笑「這次如果不是Hulk能讓女巫及時解除影響你的弧反應堆的魔法……」只見Steve抿緊了嘴，沒有說下去。

「那看來我應該要親一下Hulk來答謝他。」裝出了個考慮的表情，Tony認真的說。

「我相信Bruce不會贊同你的提議的。」笑了笑，Steve捏了捏Tony的手。頓了頓，他低聲的說道「你嚇壞我了。」

Tony想了一下「看來我應該道歉的，」他咧嘴笑了笑，乾燥的嘴唇繃著有點痛，他疑惑自己究竟昏迷了有多久。眨眨眼睛，他嘗試驅走那重新襲來的疲倦睡意「但因為我男朋友竟然跟我的隊友合謀騙我他是我自己幻想出來的，所以不，我決定這算是扯平算了。」

現在想來，Tony可以數出起碼一百個漏洞來。就像在他受傷後他的隊友集體不辭而別、JARVIS怎樣也掃瞄不出Steve的存在，還有常常在工作間出現、他以為是JARVIS替他訂但大約是Steve拿來的食物……但要是因為他的思考和記憶被魔法糊弄了過去便說得通了。

他痛恨魔法。他想。

「我們不太確定強行讓你記起來會有什麼後果，所以商量了覺得當時暫時繼續讓你以為我是你想像出來的會比較好，而且JARVIS也願意幫忙。」Steve說，而Tony記下了回去要好好跟他那個顯然太偏愛Steve的人工智能談談。

「而且我可什麼都沒說過。」Steve稍稍的抗議了一下的說「你只是問我是不是那個美國隊長。」他還在微笑，然而Tony注意到他的眼睛稍稍的暗淡了下來。

Tony知道Steve在想什麼。而直到這一刻，Tony才發現究竟他為Steve帶來了多大的傷害。他想著想要替自己解除詛咒的Steve必須要抵抗著想要知道Tony為什麼沒有足夠相信他的受傷感覺，並一直留在他的身邊，他甚至到最後也只是在意Tony是否仍然安好。而Tony卻沒有足夠相信他。

Tony想起那女巫的說話。她的原話是詛咒他忘掉所有他沒有足夠相信的東西。

但事實並不是這樣的。他想。因為她完全搞錯了，而或許這就是外星人永遠都沒辦法理解他們的其中一個原因。他們大約永遠都沒有辦法明白，有時候，出現在你的生命中有些人和事，會好得讓你無法相信那是真的。

而Steve，Steve在Tony的生命裡就是這麼一個存在。

「Steve，我……」深呼吸一口氣，Tony覺得自己欠Steve一個解釋。

「我知道，我只是在想，」只聽見Steve柔聲說「在看電影那天晚上我是說真的，」他頓了頓「你在忘記了我的時候仍然不忍心看到我覺得難過，我真的……很感動。Tony，我睡了七十年了，我擁有的東西都已經不在了，有段時間我無法相信任何事物，我甚至覺得我不應該獲得第二次機會。」

在Tony開口告訴他他值得一切最好的事之前，他握了握Tony的手，微笑了一下「但你說得對，存在在這世界的其中一個意義，就是找一個讓你願意相信好事會發生的人。

「所以幸好我找到你了。」

只見Steve的笑容是這麼真誠，彷彿他是真的認定Tony真的是發生在他生命中其中一件最美好的事。

因為這是Steve。Tony想。只有他才會覺得愛上Tony Stark會是發生在他生命中其中一件最好的事。但當Tony看著他的笑，當他看著Steve的眼睛，他第一次覺得，或許，或許他真的可以相信自己是Steve所相信他的那個模樣。

「所以詛咒是這樣運作的話，」像是知道了Tony的想法，Steve──我的Steve，Tony想──笑了笑說道，他輕輕的握了握Tony的手「換著是我，我想我也有可能會忘掉你。」

「這真的是最了不起的情話啊。」翻了個白眼，Tony說道，卻勾起了抹微笑。他用力的眨了眨眼睛，感覺隨著藥物在血管裡流淌的睡意正把他一點一點的拉進夢鄉。

「你知道到你醒來之後要聽我的說教，還有大家的，他們都很擔心你。」看到Tony幾乎已經合上眼睛，Steve說，他伸手輕輕的替Tony掖好了被子「所以現在我只提前預告一句最重要的：『Tony，別。』。」沒有理會Tony打著呵欠抗議自己並不是常常做蠢事，Steve拍了拍被子。

「睡吧，Tony，」Steve重新牽起Tony的手，然後握著它湊近唇邊在Tony的指節落下輕輕一吻「沒事的，我會一直都在。」他這樣答應道。

迷迷糊糊的點點頭，Tony閉上眼睛，知道這一次他不必再擔心睡去。

因為他終於都回到家了。

 

 

 

 

 

－END－


End file.
